


Infirmary

by kayecho



Series: Adroit and Vigilant [4]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Comatose Harry, Hospital beds, Humping a comatose guy, M/M, Masturbation, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:19:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3907609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayecho/pseuds/kayecho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy visits a comatose Harry in the infirmary, and tries to wake him up the only way he knows how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infirmary

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god. I'm so sorry. This is so inappropriate. It's solo Eggsy with a heavy dose of non-con. I don't know when to stop.

Eggsy wanted to believe that he was the first person Merlin told when Harry had been brought to the Kingsman infirmary. He knew it wasn't true, because who was he to Harry besides his agent proposal? Even worse, was when Merlin gave him the strict, specific instructions that he was not to leave training, despite the news.

"What!? No fucking way! I gotta see him!" Eggsy argued, until Merlin slapped that clipboard against his chest.

"If you leave this field now, you will be forefitting your place here," Merlin warned in a low voice. "You wil stay, and you will see to it that you train that dog of yours until given orders otherwise."

Eggsy resisted the urge to punch him, because he knew Merlin had a point. If he got kicked out now, he may never see Harry again, or worse, never find out if he dies. Knowing that was true, however, did nothing to stop Eggsy from fixing Merlin with a belligerent look, scowling at him.

"As you were, Eggsy," Merlin commanded, before turning on his heel, disappearing into the building.

It would be several more hours before Eggsy was finally relieved from training, when the others gathered into the shared space they would be calling home for an indistinguishable amount of time. He abandoned the miniature bulldog on his bed before jogging through the seemingly endless maze of hallways towards the infirmary.

When he was there, glancing at Harry's body, intubated and, attached to a variety of machinery made gave him a moment's pause. It brought him crashing back to earth, suddenly having second thoughts about this whole Kingsman thing. Thank god for Merlin, fixing him with that intense gaze of his, telling him to concentrate on his training, to make it through, to make Harry proud.

Whenever Eggsy had the chance, he snuck away from the group, visting Harry in the infirmary, staring down at him. He would sit, hands gripping at the fabric of his hunting uniform, staring down at Harry's comatose figure. He cursed at the beeping machinery. He cursed at Harry. He cursed out the Kingsman, and he cursed out whoever the fuck did this to him. He was never alone, however, often times making a fool of himself in front of Merlin, or the doctors, or nurses, and sometimes even making a fool of himself around Arthur. What the fuck did he care what they thought of him.

"Good news, Eggsy," Merlin greeted one day, after what felt like weeks of critical condition. "Harry, has been upgraded to stable." He paused, and glanced down at the clipboard in his hands. "That does not mean he's awoken, but he is in much better shape than he had been."

"B-bout time," Eggsy spat. "Here I was thinking that he'd given up."

"I've known Harry for years. I'm surprised he's taken _this_ long."

"Do you think, I could, maybe, be alone with him for once?" Eggsy asked, shoving a thumb in the direction of the door. "You could watch JB."

Merlin glanced down at the pug nestled in Eggsy's arms, before raising an eyebrow slowly. "You? Alone? With Harry?"

"Yeah. What, you don't trust me?"

Merlin shook his head, but he was holding his hands out for the puppy anyway. "You have an hour," he said, hefting the puppy up towards his shoulder before striding away.

Eggsy lingered in the hallway for a beat, before pushing into the room. Harry still lay there, but the tubes and needles were gone, and half the machines had been moved away. His vitals were still being monitored, but he looked... well. Not good, but better. Eggsy reached a hand out to caress the dark fuzz on Harry's face. The beard grew in slowly, but full.

"It doesn't suit you," Eggsy criticized. As if Harry would respond. Eggsy sighed, thumping back in the chair behind him. 

"You know, I remember your promise. If I do well you'll give me what I want." Eggsy paused, then corrected himself, "What I _need_. And you can't do that if you're laying half dead in a hospital bed. I nearly drowned because of you!" Eggsy shoved at Harry's shoulder, half hoping the movement would wake him up. 

Of course not.

Eggsy sighed.

Moments ticked on, with Eggsy leaning his elbow on the beside table, watching Harry, watching the slow rise and fall of his chest, watching the machine at his side. Eggsy wondered what Harry's breath would feel like against his cheek, his breath, his body, his touch...

Eggsy groaned, head falling onto Harry's shoulder. He was frustrated, doubly so now that thinking of him had gotten his cockles up. Spending every waking moment with the rest of the candidates meant there was no time to relieve himself, no time to seek even momentary pleasure. This was the first time he had gotten to be alone in months, and if Harry was going to continue being out of it... He turned his face, breathing in Harry's musky smell.

"God," Eggsy moaned, reaching between his legs, rubbing the hell of his palm against his swelling cock. His body ached for it, his cock throbbed against his hand, trapped in the confines of his hunting clothes.

Eggsy grappled with the belt, the zipper, keeping his face pressed into Harry's neck. He groaned as his cock came free into the cold air. He wrapped his hand around it eagerly, stroking himself. "I want to feel you," he muttered into Harry's skin, "I want you touching me. I want to see you up, kicking ass and fucking me."

Harry didn't respond. He couldn't. It made Eggsy groan in frustration. his hand tightening on his cock, stroking himself faster. Eggsy's breath hitched, and he dragged his teeth across Harry's skin, feeling the scratch of his beard against his brow. 

"What's it gonna take to wake you up, dammit?

Eggsy stopped, his hand pausing at the base of his cock, He lifted his head up, looking at Harry's sleeping form. He bit his bottom lip. It wasn't as if Harry could protest, and his lips curled into a sly sort of grin. He pushed himself up off the chair, moved to climb onto the hospital bed, hearing it creak underneath the addition of his weight. He straddled Harry, knees on either side of his hips as he leaned in close to kiss him.

"Can I fuck you?" Eggsy asked, shifting to rock his cock against Harry's stomach.

"Yes, of course. I want it, Eggsy. Oh yeah, fuck me," Eggsy mimicked.

"You pretend to be all high and mighty, but you're really an eager old slut, huh?" Eggsy teased, his hips moving, pushing it against Harry, feeling the roughness of the hospital clothes against his cock.

Eggsy pushed his nose against Harry's cheek, nudging him. He wanted nothing more than to be humping Harry like this, only for those arms to wrap around him, turn him around, shove him into the hospital bed, strip him naked, fuck him.

" _Fuck_!" Eggsy gasped, shoving his hips harder against Harry.

The hospital bed rocked beneath them, shifting on it's braked wheels. Eggsy pressed closer, hands running through Harry's longish, grown out hair. He dragged his nails against his scalp, hips thrusting, cock dragging across Harry's stomach, leaving a damp trail of precum on his clothes.

"You gonna say I got no technique, huh? How would you touch me right now?" Eggsy gasped, toes curling in his boots. He lips kissed a trail across Harry's bearded face, up to an ear, nose pushed into his hair. "Would you grab my cock? Would you scold me? Would you push me back with that weapon of yours? Would you pull me closer?"

Eggsy groaned, body shuddering as he drew closer to his climax. His balls pulled tight against his body, he shoved his cock harder against Harry's prone figure. "Fuck me, Harry. _Fuck me_!" Eggsy cried, his muffling his voice into Harry's hair as he came, his whole body tensing, shoving against him. He painted Harry's clothes with his cum, his cock pulsing.

"Oh fuck..." Eggsy let out a long, slow, low moan, collapsing against Harry, his body feeling wrung out, tired and sore all at once. He nuzzled Harry with a sigh. He didn't quite feel satisfied, but he feel better. It would have been even better if Harry had somehow woken up half way through.

Eggsy pushed himself back up, arms shaking. "You owe me." He stared down at Harry, down at the stain of his cum on Harry's clothes. He almost expected Harry to crack open an eye and scold him right then and there, but of course not. He climbed off the bed, tucked himself back into his clothes. He ran his fingers through his hair. He smoothed his hands over his chest.

"Shit," Eggsy swore, realizing with a start that he was going to have to clean Harry off before anyone else came into the room.

A knock sounded on the door.

"Fuck me..." Eggsy scrambled, pulling the sheets up over Hary's chest as the door open and Merlin entered, JB in tow.

The miniature bulldog hurried to Eggsy's side, mouth open, panting. Eggsy scooped him up into his arms, hugging him against his chest. "Merlin, I'm sorry I--"

"Enough, Eggsy." Merlin reached a hand out and let it fall on Eggsy's shoulder, giving it a firm squeeze. "You could learn some form of discrection, but that'll come with time." He nodded his head towards the door. "You should get going. I'm sending the lot of you out for a night mission, and the last thing Harry would want would be for you to fail."

"Yes sir."

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for when Harry wakes up and returns the favor~


End file.
